The Will of Fire Protecting or Avenging?
by PeaceDarwood
Summary: True Title: The Will of Fire; Strength through Protecting; Strength through avenging; Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through Avenging;**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto is in front of Sasuke's hospital room facing Kakashi with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I made it to the finals. Isn't that cool?!"

He receives an eye smile from his instructor.

"And I'll be facing that Hyuuga, Neji, I think that's his name. Well anyway, when will you start training me to win the tournament and kick ass?"

Before he can go on, Kakashi interrupts, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I won't be able to help you.

-Dead silence-

But I've managed to get someone to help train you for the finals.

-cue doubtful look-

Don't look at me like that. He's very strong. Perhaps even stronger than I am."

The boy becomes very excited and demands to start training right away. Kakashi smirks at how predictable his student is, as a person suddenly appears only to reveal Ebisu (the closet pervert).

Naruto's face falls. He exaggeratedly points at the newcomer. "What's this closet pervert doing here?"

Kakashi tilts his head, "Closet Pervert?"

Ebisu cover's his mouth, "It's just a joke between the two of us. It's nothing, really."

Kakashi queries, "I never knew that you two were on such friendly terms?"

Ebisu nods his head.

This is where Naruto has had enough and bites Ebisu's hand.

"What the hell are you thinking sticking me with him?" he says with contempt causing Ebisu to grow a tick mark.

Trying to pacify his blond charge, "Now Naruto …"

"There's no way in hell he's stronger than you!" causing Ebisu to become curious. "And why can't you teach me?!"

"I will be too busy!"

"With what?!"

"Sasuke's training!!" he quickly regrets it knowing he said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

He can't believe how Kakashi is handling things. Ebisu watches the two interact, knowing better than to interfere and risk being drawn into their argument. But he is shocked when the sensei says such a thing without any tact. He's a ninja for Kami's sake!! But he becomes curious witnessing the vulnerability of the student. It is all there in his stance, his posture – shock, anger, hurt, betrayal, hate, and a great deal of wariness. He sees it for a few seconds before it is replaced with complete nothingness. He can tell that Kakashi too is unnerved as he calls out and tries to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder. But before he can do so, the boy moves away and leans against the wall. He take's a deep breath closing his eyes. He whispers to himself, "He was right all along."

"What was that?" Kakashi asks.

He turns a stony gaze on his sensei and sneers shocking both jounins. "He was right. I am weak. You have all made me weak with your lies and desire to hold me back."

"That's not true!"

"Enough!!" the boy bellows. "I believed in that foolish notion of the old man's. The Will of Fire! Strength from those precious to you! All Lies!!"

They are both rooted to their spots. The boy has never spoken against the hokage before.

"I followed those things all my life and look where it got me, teachers that neglect or sabotage my learning, a team that could care less if I die, a run down apartment not even the homeless would be caught dead in, not allowed to enter any restaurant besides a small ramen stand, markets that sell me trash for outrages prices, and then we can't forget the monthly beatings, oh, and also the great annual event, 'let's see how close we get to kill the demon brat.' Oh yes!! What a wonderful life I have!"

The two avert their gazes in discomfort.

"And look at Sasuke. An avenger! One who believes in strength through anger and hatred. He has the love of the whole village. He's given anything he wants jutsus, weapons, knowledge, and etc. He's given all of these things and yet he has done nothing to deserve, earn, or work for any of it. He is nothing but a spoiled, self-centered little brat who takes for granted everything I yearn for."

He turns his gaze on his sensei. In a cold hard voice and stony, close to the point of insanity, eyes he says, " But no more. From this moment on, I will choose a different path. If he can grow strong from the desire to avenge his clan and kill the brother who wronged him, imagine how strong I will be from avenging my purity, my innocence from a whole village that is out for me." He breaks out in hollow laughter and takes off.

Before Kakashi can follow, he is held back.

"I have to go after him."

Ebisu shakes his head, "That will do no good. Let him calm down."

"But …"

"Face it, you failed him big time."

This upsets Kakashi. "But Obito … and the Hokage wanted …"

"One, you failed Obito. He hated favoritism as much as the arrogance of the Uchiha. By focusing solely on the Uchiha you disgraced not only Obito's but also the Fourth's memory. As for the Third, if he wanted you to focus solely on Sasuke, he would never assign you a team. He would just have made him your apprentice. You do know he cares deeply for Naruto and would never want him to go through such a thing."

"But Sasuke has problems. Itachi …"

Ebisu stops him there, "Stop right there! Did you not listen to the boy, just now? You choose to worry over a boy who was hurt by one man several years ago and neglect another who has and possibly will continue to be hurt by a whole village until the day he dies. Man, I wonder who has it worse oft?"

Kakashi hunches his shoulders in depression.

Ebisu sighs, "Forget about it. I'll see what I can do."

Kakashi eye smiles, "Thanks."

"I am the great Ebisu. I do not give up that easily!"

Ebisu spends the rest of the day looking for the boy but fails in locating him. When he finally does come across him, it is somewhere in the surrounding forest. The boy has long ago succumbed to exhaustion. His clothes are ripped and in some places shredded. The Jounin picks him up, takes him home, and sets him on his bed.

* * *

If any believe that this is just another story of Naruto getting fed up and wanting revenge. then let me tell you that this isn't one or shouldn't be. the chapter may be boring and seem as if the story is going to be like all the other stories out there. but i assure you that it won't be. the fun will begin in chapter 2. hopefully i'll get around to it soon. if i don't, then i'm just being lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through avenging;**

**Chapter 2**

He wakes to the heat of the bright sun across his face coming from the window of his apartment. He yawns and groans rubbing the tension that has developed on his forehead. He begins stretching his arms wide-open taking notice that he is lying on his bed.

"How did I get here?"

He shrugs and pushes the thought away as another of life's many mysteries.

He showers, clothes, and heads off to visit his favorite restaurant. On his way, he notices that not a single glare is directed his way. How curious! It is as if nobody takes notice of his very existence. He bumps into a man. He is about to apologize when the villager pushes him away. Many stop to look. When they recognize him, they scowl and turn away to continue whatever task they were doing.

"Bug off, demon brat. I don't have the time to bother with you. Get lost."

He runs off leaving the boy dumbfounded. The boy looks around and notices that everyone is preparing for the chunnin exam tournament. He smiles. This is perhaps the only time of the year he is truly happy. It is the month that in the eyes of the village he doesn't exist. He doesn't have to worry about kidnapping, beatings, or any of the other things that consist of his daily routine. Everyone is just too busy to bother with him. He decides to take a detour and makes his way to the hot springs to release the stress that has been building up throughout the last couple of months.

As he lets his body soak memories flash through his mind.

Memory 1;

It is the day before the genin exams. Iruka has just gone over what will be covered in the exam. There is only one hour left before the class ends. Iruka issues one last assignment.

"Class before we go, I want you to write down what is a true ninja, and why you wish to become one? What will be your goal? And lastly, I want you all to realize that strength is something that comes from determination, drive, and motivation. I want to know what motivates a person to become stronger? What do you believe is the secret to gaining strength?"

He lets the class work on their writing assignment for the remainder of the class time.

At the end of the class, he says, "Class, you will not be turning in that assignment. Keep them. In the years to come use them to grow stronger, use them for inspiration, and many years from now see how far you traveled the path you wrote down before you."

He dismisses the class.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and hands over his paper. The boy quirks a brow in question and reads it.

"How can you write this? Why show this to me?"

Sasuke smirks, "I'm giving it to you. You need all the help you can get, deadlast."

Naruto crunches the paper in anger before shoving it in his pocket and promising to prove the bastard wrong.

End Memory 1;

He is disturbed from his thoughts by perverted giggling. He turns around and scowls.

"Hey pervert, will you keep it down. I'm trying to relax, here."

The perverted old man doesn't even bother to turn around. He just shoots the finger to the kid behind him and tells him to shut up. He then continues watching the show on the other side of the wall.

"Hey pervert, will you just …"

The old man suddenly turns around in frustration and demands, "What the … "

He stops in mid sentence and raises an eyebrow and quickly observes the boy, taking notice of the lines on his face.

Naruto becomes uneasy and quickly gets out of there. But before he heads off to the lockers, he decides to make a detour to the women's bathe. There he finds fifteen nude women. He recognizes seven as ninjas and three of them were from clans. He is overcome by their killer intent.

One of the ladies demands, "What the hell are you doing here, demon?" she is supported by all the women.

He overcomes the fear and decides to break out in tears.

"Please?!" he begs. "You've got to help me! He's after me!"

They lose the killer intent and are under confusion and demand an explanation.

He sniffs, "I was trying to relax over there in the hot springs." He points out to a wall. "But then, I heard the giggling behind me."

They are really interested now.

"I turn around and there he was." He breaks off in tears.

A civilian asks who, "I don't know." He sobs. "But he wouldn't stop peeping through a hole in the wall." The women all freeze up. "I think it's that wall." He points out. Their heads systematically turn to the offending wall. "I tried to tell him to stop, but then he … he … he …," he stumbles over the word.

"He what?" demands a ninja.

He breaks down in more tears and falls to his knees.

"He turned around and took his time looking up and down my body." He cries out, "Then he licked his lips and started to look at me as if he was hungry! It was horrible!" He finishes in near hysterics.

From behind the wall there is a shout, "I did no such thing!"

The women's eyes narrow in anger. The ninja destroy the wall. All women are now in the men's bathe beating on an old man. The boy is left alone in the women's side. He rises from his knees and walks out to the locker room with a big grin. He dresses and makes his way to the hokage tower.

The Old man looks across his desk at the young boy with curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be training for the finals Naruto?"

He watches a frown form on the boy's face.

"I would if I actually had a sensei that doesn't believe in favoritism and neglects his other students' training."

The old man narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

The boy shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Forget about it. It's nothing."

"Naruto, I don't think … "

"I said forget about it, you senile old fool!" he sternly yells out.

The hokage and his guards are shock at the glare directed at him.

"Naruto," he says slowly.

"I said forget about it," he repeats quietly.

The hokage gives in and nods his head.

"Ok, I'll let go for now. So, why are you here anyway?"

Naruto breathes deeply and turns a serious gaze on him. "Old man, do you know anything about seals?"

The anbu tense and the hokage nervously asks, "Why do you ask?"

He fidgets before answering, "My control has become more difficult and I've been getting this strange feeling."

"Strange? How?"

He gulps, "As if something is trying to burst out from inside me."

Suddenly, he finds his limbs held down on the floor by both anbu. His shirt is removed and the hokage hovers near his stomache.

"Naruto, how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since that hebi touched the seal in the forest. Why? Is it bad?"

The old man smiles warmly down at the boy.

"It's probably nothing. Just channel some chakra so that I may check the seal."

He frowns as he gets a good look at the seal. He studies it very closely before going through several hand signs and undoes what was done. He flinches as the boy screams out in agony before fainting.

He turns to the anbu, "Take him to the hospital. I want him under constant watch." He turns to the other guard. "Get me Kakashi!" He says with a stern gaze.

The anbu replies, "I believe he left the village earlier to train the Uchiha."

He flinches from the piercing gaze directed at him. "I don't care! I want him here, NOW!! NO EXCUSES!!"

The two take off leaving the hokage to contemplate in anger before an old bruised pervert stumbles through the window with a big grin, which quickly vanishes at the waves of hostility coming off the Third.

He nervously asks, "What'd I do?"

The hokage ignores him and turns back to his thoughts.

The pervert sighs and takes a seat waiting for the Third to settle down. 'Boy, this is just not my day. It has been one thing after another.'

* * *

Here's chapter 2. i'm sorry to disappoint you. i promised that here is where the fun will be, but i just haven't reached it yet. hopefully i'll get to the fun part in the next chapter. if not, then it will hopefully be in the following. hopefully i'll update soon. if i don't, then i'm just being lazy.


	3. Chapter 3

This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through avenging;**

**Chapter 3**

Jiraiya is getting very anxious. It has been three hours since he first entered the hokage's office. And though he is curious of what is going on, there is no way he is going to risk the temper of the Third as he notices that with every ten minutes that past by the hokage gets even more irritable. Suddenly a poof of smoke reveals Kakashi reading one of his books.

"Is there something I can do for you, lord hokage? I have to get back to Sasuke's training."

He is overcome by a great amount of killer intent directed his way by the great hokage.

With tense smile the Third states, "Kakashi, you are the sensei of Team 7, correct?"

Kakashi lazily drawls out, "Yep."

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been neglecting at the least one of your charges in favor of focusing on the Uchiha."

"That's not true! It's all lies! I treat all of them equally." He demands, "Who told you these lies?"

Jiraiya questions, "Sensei, what is going on here? And why is one of your guards missing?"

Kakashi blinks taking notice of the lack of guard and looks questiongly at the hokage.

"He is in the hospital watching over young Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi book trembles in his hand as Jiraiya asks, "What happened to the boy?"

"He came to see me earlier this morning. He was not himself, filled with such anger and hatred. He told me how he has been neglected and ignored by his sensei, which enjoys playing favorites, and a team that could care less if he dies."

Kakashi hangs his head in shame as Jiraiya questions, "How can you take the word of a gennin over a person like Kakashi, who believes greatly in teamwork."

The Third answers, "During the second part of the chunnin exams, team 7 was attacked by Orochimaru." Jiraiya nods his head. "Afterwards, Kakashi spent his time checking on the condition of the Uchiha and neglected checking on the rest of his team."

Kakashi answers, "There was no need. They were fine. Sasuke was the only one suffering from the curse seal. And anyway, the demon would've handled any injuries done to the kid."

The hokage sneers at him. "Fine you say! Well let me tell you this. The boy's visit was not to complain about his team. No, it was for my knowledge on seals."

"Seals?"

He gives them a grim smile, "It seems in the forest Orochimaru tampered with the seal by adding a five pronged seal."

Jiraiya looks up, "But what's so bad about that? All it'll do is mess with his chakra control."

"It did more than that." At their puzzled faces he explains, "It cut off his access to the demon's chakra and in doing so he became vulnerable to the demon's attack and influence. In his own words, 'It's as if something is trying to burst out from inside me.' I managed to fix the seal and now he is unconscious in a hospital bed."

He looks up, "But tell me Kakashi. When were you planning to return from your training trip and check on the boy? Because I assure you that if something had not been done immediately the boy would be dead in a week's time and the village would once again be under attack by the Kyuubi. What do you say for yourself, Kakashi?"

Kakashi is silent under such guilt.

Hokage says, "I see. Then no matter the result of the exams, Naruto will be removed from your team once the exam is over."

"What?" demands Kakashi. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can," he replies with conviction. "If he passes the exam, I will force someone to take him as an apprentice. If he doesn't pass and I can't find anyone to take him, I will switch him to another team. Either way, he will no longer be held back from growing stronger. He had enough of that in the academy. This will no longer be the case as a shinobi."

"What do you … ?"

"Kakashi, if you had bothered to take the time to learn about your student instead of neglecting and ignoring him, you would have realized this long ago. You are now dismissed."

"But … "

"I said DISMISSED! GO BACK TO YOUR UCHIHA so that I may start making arrangements for Naruto."

"Give me another chance?"

He sends a pitying stare, "You've had too many already. As it is, it's too late for another."

Kakashi grows a little backbone, "No, he's my student, I … "

Before he can finish, the door to the room is slammed open as the guard who took Naruto to the hospital runs in, "NARUTO'S MISSING!!"

A small average looking boy is walking through the streets of Kanoha. He turns into an alley and runs into a jounin with dark sunglasses.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," he says in disappointment. "You are late for our meeting."

The illusion disperses revealing Naruto in his hospital gown.

The boy demands, "What the hell do you want pervert?"

Ebisu replies, "Me, a pervert? I'm not the one walking around with no underwear." Seeing how the boy is about to explode he adds, "I will be refining your dismal chakra contral." At the boy's puzzled expression, "You waste too much chakra on your jutsus. Through control you can produce techniques the same number of times with less chakra than you normally would use. This is good for preserving your energy for when you really need it."

He watches the boy nods his head in thought and walks away.

"Where are you going?"

The boy stops, "To work on my control."

"You will come with me so I can train you to do so correctly."

The boy shakes his head in a negative gesture and performs the harem jutsu.

Ebisu refrains from fainting, "That trick won't work on me a second time."

The girls smirk and start rubbing themselves against each other and gliding their hands under the gowns before making out. A few break off from their activities and make their way towards Ebisu.

Ebisu sweats rapidly.

One girl rubs her body against his back as another his front. Others perform massages along his shoulder and thighs. Soon he is loosing himself to these relaxing techniques being done onto him. All he wants to do now is lay himself down and let them have their way with him. And just when he is at the point of no return he is engulfed in smoke. When the cloud diminishes he finds himself alone in an alley with only his boxers and the rest of his clothing nowhere in sight. Several minutes later and he is focused enough to understand what took place.

This is what he kept repeating in his mind, 'I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!' He freezes as another revolation takes place. He drops to his knees, hands clenching his hair, screaming hysterically in thought, 'HELL NO, I'M NO PEDOPHILE! HELL NO, I'M NO PEDOPHILE! HELL NO, I'M NO PEDOPHILE! I RATHER BE GAY!' He rocks himself back and forth.

"Ebisu?" A young voice calls out.

He looks to the side and sees Konohamaru in only his swim trunks. He looks the boy up and down finally staring at the child's exposed chest.

The boy says these words in what he believes to be a small husky voice, "Do you need me to help you out with your little problem?"

Ebisu freezes as he can feel himself harden more. He shoots off running away screaming over and over again, "NO WAY! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Konohamaru is left alone in the alley. Soon he is engulfed in smoke revealing that he was all along just Naruto in another illusion.

He asks himself, "Now why have I never done something like that before? That was so much fun. The look on his face was priceless." He turns and walks away.

* * *

so what do you guys think. just to let you know this is not the good chapter i've been having in mind since the 1st chapter.

question?

Was i too hard on Ebisu and Kakashi?

for confusion about the seal, this is how i see it. as long as seal is active, kyuubi is powerless to try anything. why, he is too weak? how does that happen? the seal forcibly draws out the chakra and sends it out through the chakra pathways. so there is a constant small supply of demon chakra running through Naruto's body. this explains why he is able to heal subconsciously without having to focus on drawing kyuubi's chakra to heal small cuts and bruises. since this is being drawn, it leaves the demon weak and tired to try anything. when orochimaru messed with the seal. the demon's chakra was no longer being taken away letting it recuperate. enough time passed that before the seal was fixed that the demon was able to attack through two different ways. 1) by building up too much chakra in one place so that it will eventually explode and kill the body if it is not released. 2) through the psyche. Eitherway, the demon had no plans to remain idle through out this sudden opportunity he was given.


	4. Chapter 4

This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through avenging;**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walks into the Shinobi Library. From the entrance he sees fifteen rows of bookshelves. In order to reach these shelves he must first past by the librarian's counter. As he tries to avoid contact with any individuals he is suddenly called over to the counter. Choosing to avoid an encounter he overlooks the hostility displayed in the two librarians' eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing here, demon?"

The other sneers, "This place is off-limits to you, brat!"

Oh, how he wants to snap at them, but refuses to sink down to their level. He breathes deeply to calm his anger and readies to walk away when a voice behind him asks, "What is going on here?"

The two librarians turn to the speaker.

"This brat has the nerve to come in here."

The boy turns to find that the person behind him is a small overweight old man with strong lenses and a crooked nose. In a kind voice, "Oh, what is it you want, young man?"

"I need more techniques. I need more things on chakra control too."

The two librarians smirk in anticipation.

"Did you here that? He wants techniques."

The other sneers, "Who do you think you are demon? You deserve nothing but death, freak."

The boy clenches his teeth and fists in anger.

The old man replies, "Don't listen to them. They are clueless idiots that can't tell the difference between a hero and a murder." The librarians stare in astonishment. After some thought, the man smiles, "Wait right here, I have just the thing for you." He walks away and disappears from sight.

He returns fifteen minutes later with a scroll in hand. He extends it to the boy. "There should be some exercises and techniques inside."

The boy accepts it and asks, "When do I return it?"

The librarians continue to be frozen in confusion.

"It's yours. Keep it!" At the questioning gaze he explains, "It's an old scroll. We have plenty of replacements in better condition. We were going to throw it out anyway. So just keep it."

He watches the boy smile in thanks and leaves the building. The man's face transforms into a sneer.

One of the librarians asks, "I thought you hated the demon?"

The other frowns, "Yeah, and why did you give him that old valuable scroll?"

The old man chuckles deeply, "Do any of you know what that scroll is?"

Looking at their clueless faces he mumbles, "Figures!" He then explains, "That scroll has no title, because it contains nothing." Before they comment, he continues, "In the last 500 years there have been two results for when a person opens that scroll." He enlightens their curiosity with a sly smile. "The reader either most commonly finds a blank scroll or in some rare cases they end up dead." He cackles in glee. "Either way, the boy will not benefit from this." The three of them break off into mad laughter as the rest of the ninjas who happen to be visiting this library stares at them thinking what hypocrites they are for being loud in the library.

As Kakashi and several anbu search the village for Naruto, Jiraiya is in discussion with the hokage.

"No! I won't do it!" the toad hermit declares.

The hokage sighs, "Jiraiya, you have to do this!"

In irritation the sannin states, "Minato is my last apprentice. I promised myself long ago that there would be no others. I placed all my hopes on the kid, and he fulfilled them all but one. I will not go through that pain of loss again!"

"Jiraiya, be reasonable … "

"No, old man! You don't know what it's like. He had so much potential. But it's all lost because of some demon!"

The hokage frowns, "I never thought you would blame the boy. It's not his fault."

He slams hard on the armrests of his chair in irritation. "I know that, damn it! How can I blame him if I know he's his child." Then his face shows wariness, "But the boy, from what I've seen, he looks so much like him." He shakes himself. "No, I just can't do it!"

The hokage frowns in disappointment, "This is something I would have expected from Tsunade. But you? I never would have thought you would be so cowardly."

Jiraiya freezes, "What?"

"You're both cowards." He explains, "Tsunade is a coward because she refuses to face the past and has ended up hurting our village by denying us the talents of such a great medic nin." He holds his hand up to prevent Jiraiya from interrupting. "As long as you continue to refuse to become part of the boy's life, he will continue to suffer as he does."

Jiraiya arches a brow, "How does he suffer? Does this have something to do with what you said to Kakashi earlier?"

The old man gives his one time student a tired worn out smile, "If you don't already know, then I can only assume that you need to work on your information network, drastically, because it is really not too hard to see it if you bother to look."

Jiraiya looses himself in his thoughts.

The hokage resumes his paperwork thinking, 'Sometimes, I just love playing around with another's guilt and doubt.'

The sun is high, the sky is clear, and the air is humid. A hand rises up from the end of a cliff and is followed by another. They tense in stress to raise the rest of the body onto the cliff.

The Uchiha gasps in relief of finally reaching the top. His peace is short-lived as a voice comments, "You sure are slow and weak, aren't you?"

Sasuke huffs in irritation at his sensei.

Kakashi eye smiles as he gets his student's attention. He points to the side at a pile of weights.

Sasuke lifts a brow.

"Put them on your arms and legs. Before I can teach you any techniques to fight your opponent, you will have to increase your speed." He lifts a pair of weights and hands it over to the boy. "These will help increase it quickly." He summons several nin dogs as Sasuke finishes placing the last of the weights on.

Sasuke becomes unnerved at the wicked gleam coming from his sensei's exposed eye.

"What's next?" he asks cautiously.

The adult smirks, "Just a game of Tag." He whistles to his summons to grab their attention. "Seek him, boys!"

The boy watches as they show off their sharp pointy teeth. He gulps and takes off with a pack of dogs on his heels.

Kakashi smiles as they disappear into cloud dust. He conjures a shadow clone and disappears into smoke revealing to be a shadow clone all along.

Hidden somewhere in the seclusion of the forest outside of the village walls stands Naruto staring at a scroll that will just not open, no matter what he does. It is just so irritating. He flops on the ground and stares at the thing before he notices a seal. It is then he remembers a lesson in class.

Flashback;

An instructor from his early years at the academy is going over a lesson when a random student suddenly asks, "Sensei, what are seals?"

The instructor turns in puzzlement, "How do you know about seals?"

"I heard a ninja talking about making his sword stronger with a seal."

He nods, "Yes, a seal can strengthen a weapon. It is a design placed on an item and when activated will perform an act similar to jutsus that require chakra. But nowadays, they are more commonly used for exploding tags and storage seals."

"Sensei, what is a storage seal?"

He pulls out a scroll from his pocket and displays the seal. "This design is a storage seal." He opens it and places it on the floor and places a chair over it. He performs a few seals and the chair disappears soon followed by the closing of the scroll. "As you can see, the chair is now in this scroll." He passes it around the class. "And it is not even heavy."

"But sensei, if you lose it won't anybody be able to steal it on their own."

He smirks, "That's what blood seals are for. Only you and those of your blood can open it by placing some blood over the seal and channeling chakra into it."

End Flashback;

He shrugs, spills his blood on the seal, and channels his chakra. He unconsciously channels a little of the Kyuubi's chakra with his own into the seal.

A bright flash of light and he finds himself in the middle of another forest. What makes this unsettling is the lack of any noise from the wilderness. He suddenly hears a growl and turns to the side to find a sinister hungry red fox. It bares its fangs and lunges at him with claws extended.

* * *

okay, what do you think? oh, my knowledge of seals, hand seals, chakra, chakra control, and the pathways are perhaps more to the case of being nonexistant. so i may just make many things up in the coming chapters. oh, and incase you haven't figured it out, the fun i have been talking about since chapter 1 is just beginning. For those that have no idea what this story is about or what's going on, the true idea of this story should be more or less revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through avenging;**

**Chapter 5**

It shivers in ecstasy. Silky red liquid slides down its fangs as it just finishes gnawing on an arm. It spits the scrawny thing out onto a pile of torn limbs. It makes its way over to a beating heart and runs its nails through. It chuckles sinisterly before licking its paw. It turns away from the bloody torn carcass of its former container and hums a made up tune.

It freezes in place hearing the tortured cry of a child. He turns in shock witnessing his infernal container where the human pile of remains should be. And did I mention that the boy was unharmed. The only change was that he is naked and covered in thick coats of blood.

The fox snarls in distaste and lunges once more. And just as its fangs are so god damn close to the puny human's neck, it finds itself flung back away from the human by a cold bright white light. The fox roars in torture as its fur recedes and its bone skeleton transforms. It stares at its paws in horror as they turn to human hands with long curled dirty nails. It screams in pain as its jaw dislocates changing itself into the human form. It flinches as its facial muscles and skin recedes losing its dominant animalistic features.

It glances toward the human boy only to face a human shaped entity composed of white/silver energy between him and his prey.

The fox turned human snarls, "Who/what are you?"

The entity turns to the traumatized human boy before returning its attention back to the former fox.

In a cold uncaring voice it states, "Seeing as you are the only soul who is stable at moment, we will begin with you." At the clueless expression, it continues, "Somewhere in this forest is an object that represents the missing part of your soul. Find and bring it to me to get closer in reaching my power. Fail and cease to exist."

The former fox chuckles, "Me, cease to exist? Ha … ha … ha …! Who do you think you are fooling? Do you know who I am? I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! I am immortal! I cannot die!" it breaks out in cynical laughter.

The entity replies disinterestedly, "Anything that enters my domain and fails to gain my power will cease to exist." It disintegrates into the atmosphere before leaving this warning, "You have until sun down to complete this task."

The Kyuubi huffs in ridicule before turning its sight on the human boy. A sinister smirk crosses his face as he makes his way to the traumatized boy, 'This time, I'll make sure that pesky container of mine will not survive again!'

He licks his lips in anticipation.

The first thing he sees as he wakes is a silver haired mask man.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sasuke?"

"Ebisu, where's Naruto?"

The man in the hospital bed turns pensive.

He mumbles, "I really hate you. You know that?"

Kakashi queries, "What?"

He directs a glare at the masked man. "You led me to believe that he was nothing but a bumbling idiot. That there was nothing what so ever special about him."

Kakashi turns a puzzled look, "But there's nothing special about him. He shouldn't even be a gennin where I'm concerned."

"That's right!" a voice comes from the doorway. They turn and see Jiraiya walk into the room. "From my records, he is nothing really special. I'm not even sure how he passed the gennin exams."

They turn shocked expressions to the toad sannin.

He raises his hands in defeat. "Yeah, I know! I know! Even with my great spy network I can't find that out." His clenched hands trembles in irritation before exploding, "Even the old man refuses to explain that one to me." He grabs Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and falls to his knees pleading, "You're his sensei! You must know something about it!"

"No, I know nothing about it."

"But, you must have asked him about it at some time. And according to my sources, the boy would be all willing to reveal all about it."

"Uh, nope."

He rises in anger shaking the man, "What kind of a sensei are you to not know this about your own student? Just what do you know about the boy!?"

Kakashi turns away in guilt as Ebisu comments, "He knows nothing of the boy. And he's not much of a sensei since he taught Naruto nothing." He turns an accusing glare at the man, as he states, "If he focused some of the attention away from the Uchiha and bothered to train Naruto with something, I probably wouldn't be here." He curses at restraints keeping him strapped tightly to the bed.

Jiraiya asks, "What happened to you?"

Kakashi also looks up in interest.

A nurse enters and checks on the patient and can't help but to listen in on their conversation.

"I swear that boy is the son of Kyuubi!" The two men frown. "It's also as if he's the personal student of both Anko and Ibiki." He turns suddenly and follows the movements of Kakashi reaching into his pocket and pulls out a little orange book.

The three watch as Ebisu is entranced by the book. He suddenly asks very slowly, "Kakashi, is that an Icha Icha book?"

The nurse frowns in distaste as Jiraiya smirks and Kakashi eye smiles, "Yep."

Suddenly Ebisu rips through his restraints shouting out, "Death to all Perverseness!" and lunges at it to shred the book into tiny bitty pieces.

He is on the floor chuckling with insanity while continuing to dispose of the book. Kakashi looks on in shock, Jiraiya is having palpitations, and the nurse carries hearts in her eyes.

Male nurses rush in to restrain Ebisu again as he continues to scream, "Death to Perverseness! Death to Perverseness! I say Death to All that's Perverse!"

The sun falls and the Kyuubi has completely forgotten the warning as he vents his irritation that the human boy won't just stay dead. Though the boy's spirit has long been broken, it's just not enough.

Suddenly he finds himself blinded and thrust backwards by a bright white light. When it diminishes the day is replaced with night. Once again, the entity of energy stands between Kyuubi and the human.

It states, "You have failed in finding the missing portion of your soul."

Kyuubi shrugs uncaringly, "So what are you going to do about it?" He raises his posture in order to intimidate the entity.

The entity conforms into a ball of light and shoots straight inside of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's face shows confusion, fear, and pain. "What is happening to me?"

A cold voice from within answers, "Your life force is mine."

Suddenly his body explodes into dust. Al that remains of him is a talking facemask. In his place stands the human shaped entity.

The mask asks before freezing for all eternity, "What hap….?"

The entity walks to the hardened mask. It raises its foot and slams down stating, "Cease to exist."

The young lady enters the apartment. She is welcomed by the other ladies and takes a seat. A woman stands and grabs their intention, "Today, we hold the 35th Annual Meeting of the SAPI. (Society of Anti-Perverted Individuals) Before we commence with more suggestions on dealing with one, Hatake Kakashi, and also the removal of those horrible books from the book stores, does anyone have any new business?"

The young lady raises her hand and is recognized. She clears her throat, "I was working in the hospital and found something interesting." They lean in closer with curiosity. "A patient was sent by the demon boy to the mentally disturbed ward." Murmuring breaks out.

The chairman demands order and states, "The anti-demon meeting is tomorrow. Today is the anti-pervert meeting."

The young lady smiles, "I know, but as a result the patient broke from his restraints, attacked Kakashi for his book, and went on to shred it into pieces." at their shock she continues to their disbelief, "And all this was done in front of Jiraiya!"

The chairman stumbles, "As in the author of that book?" The girl nods. "Where is the boy?"

Another answers, "I believe he's still missing. A few anbu are out looking for him along with Kakashi and Jiraiya."

The chairman gets a hard determined look in her eyes. With an unyielding voice, "Ladies, the Anti-Demon meetings are hereby cancelled." Before any complaints she continues, "Just here me out. If he can get a man (the most perverted of our species) to perform such an act to Kakashi in front of Jiraiya, imagine what he can accomplish with our guidance." She dreamily sighs, "No more perverts." She asks, "What's our motto?"

They answer, "Perverseness in bed is human. A lot in public is just being a pervert!"

The chairman continues, "We must get to the boy before they do, for if he can somehow stop someone from turning into a pervert he might be able to turn them into one. We must somehow take him away from Kakashi's clutches!"

There are shouts of agreement. They form into two groups. One to search for the boy and the other to somehow remove him from team seven or replace Kakashi with another non-perverted sensei, preferably one of their own members.

* * *

just to make it clear, when Ebisu sees Icha Icha book he hallucinates many blonde hair boys henged into naked girls.

Ebisu blames Kakashi for he believes naruto to have developed a sick talent for mind games. Ebisu thinks if Kakashi taught the boy, Naruto wouldn't have the time to think up of sick mind games.

Naruto becoming gennin is classified by order of hokage. no one knows truth, not even council. everyone believes he's gennin because of hokage. even so they find him unimportant and ignore him. no one even asks how he learned Kagebushin no jutsu. they believe hokage probably taught him that technique to pass the bushin portion of the gennin exam.

Question: does anyone think this is a super Naruto fic? well, i'm not telling, you have to continue reading to find out.

oh, i just noticed something!

just to make this clear.

this is no Naruto/Bleach crossover.


	6. Chapter 6

This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams

Summary: This begins after the 2nd part of the chunnin exams. Naruto reacts differently when denied training from Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Will of Fire;**

**Strength through Protecting;**

**Strength through avenging;**

**Chapter 6**

Sprawled out on a recliner, he awakens to the hard knocking on the door. He tries to ignore it and succumb back to the influence of drowsiness but the infernal sound will not go away.

He growls in irritation and stumbles to his feet knocking a stack of papers from his lap and turns on the lamp. He realizes that he must have fallen asleep while grading papers because it is night out.

He tiredly makes his way to the door stating, "This better be good."

He opens the door with a glare before succumbing to shock. "Anko! Wha-what are you doing here?"

She poses a little in her skimpy miniskirt before leaning in to wrap her arms around her target. She whispers, "Has anyone ever told you that scars are sexy? Huh, Iruka?"

The teacher flushes in embarrassment and uneasiness. He stutters out, "Nuh-nope!"

She smirks into his neck before making a trail with her tongue.

She leans back giving a predatory look before dragging him back inside and closing the door behind them as they barricade themselves in the bedroom. As the moans and sounds of pounding get louder and louder, five people appear in the apartment, all women. The leader, who has red eyes, states "Ladies, we have an hour to find any information we can on team 7. Remember our primary target is Naruto Uzumaki."

Someone interrupts, "But Kurenai, couldn't Anko last longer than that?"

She answers, "Of course, but Julie wants it in a hurry to work something out to bring a case up to the council."

They all nod and begin with the search.

Jiraiya is peeping into the bathing house and Kakashi is by his side reading a certain little book. Jiraiya lets out a silent prayer that it is night making it easier to hide in the shadows.

He whispers, "Kakashi, how are you doing?"

Kakashi replies humbly while reading, "I need a little more time."

Jiraiya nods in understanding. After all, it is both a sacrilege and a trying experience to witness such a thing being done to one of his precious literatures. He turns back watching the models on inspiration and scribbles more notes for the next book.

The boy has yet to recover and yet something must be done. With a distant uncaring tone the entity states, "Since this soul remains unresponsive, another test shall be administered." He raises his arm and shoots a pure white light at the boy. The boy's body loses its solid state and turn into a gray liquid. The entity reaches in and pulls out three white orbs. He states, "These are a copy of the boy's essence at the time of creation into this world before the influence of his environment and outside interference. Each shall grow and take a different path. The orbs disappear into nothingness. "One shall live the life without the burden of a demon. Another shall exist by the influences of betrayal, anger, and hatred. And the last shall live a common existence. And so, begins the test. Will you pass and see things in a new way later to have the chance to gain my power or fail to become whole which will lead to the ceasing of your existence.

Somewhere within Suna is a man. This man looks in his 30's with dark hair, light tan, and sculpted body outlined by a silk black robe. From his bed he calls his attendant.

A withered old man slowly drawers near, "Yes, master?"

The man in the bed says, "I have a sudden desire for someone blonde and blue eyes."

"Man or Woman? Adult or Child?"

The man becomes pensive before smirking, "I have no preference for either one so bring them all to satisfy me in bed."

The withered man bows and turns to leave before asking, "And what of the attack on the Leaf Village?"

The man answers, "What of it? It is one of my most insignificant works to date, along with that demon project. What was it called again, Akatsuki?" he shakes his head in boredom. "Let Orochimaru and Madara continue as they do. They are of no use to me. They are still unaware along with the rest of the world of my existence and manipulations. It is just so boring it's depressing. After all, I am the Shadow of Darkness."

The old man asks, "And what of the Son of Light?"

The man freezes before grabbing a vase and hurling it at his attendant raging, "How dare you try to bring my hopes up with that? The scroll has been missing for centuries. It could be years before it is found again and centuries more before someone is able to pass its test." He glares, "And you should know already that with each generation that comes the less likely it will be for someone to pass. Now get out and bring me my damn whores!"

At the headquarters of SAPI (Society of AntiPerverted Individual) Julie, the chairman, reviews the information gathered together by the ladies. Some were sent to academy teachers, each member of team seven's residence, the hokage tower, the ramen shop, and practically anything that is or at one time associated with their target, Naruto Uzumaki.

Julie clears her throat and smiles to the assembled, "It may be difficult but I think I can bring something up to the council." Then she becomes serious, "Has the boy been found yet?" she is replied with a negative. "Ladies, let me make this clear. If we can't find him, then it's our job to keep the hands of those two freaking perverts from reaching him. Is that understood?" the group is dismissed for the night.

* * *

okay, you guys wanted an update so here it is. sorry if it seems kind of short. but i still think the chapter was interesting.

will appreciate any replies for this chapter or the story.


End file.
